<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's free real estate by surfacetension</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836615">it's free real estate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfacetension/pseuds/surfacetension'>surfacetension</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:29:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfacetension/pseuds/surfacetension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sorry, have we met?” Eddie says.<br/>Those simple, polite words absolutely destroy Lu. Has it been that long?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Lack/Roberto Luongo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's free real estate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sorry, have we met?” Eddie says.</p><p>Those simple, polite words absolutely destroy Lu. Has it been that long?</p><p>“I...” He starts to respond, trying to come up with some charming line, but he can’t. It’s pathetic. “No, sorry. You just reminded me of someone.”</p><p>“I get that a lot.” Eddie says, forcing a customer service smile. It’s painful to look at, since Lu still remembers what his real smile looks like. Eddie continues. “Want me to show you around?”</p><p>Lu nods. To be honest, the only reason he’s ended up in this open house is because he saw Eddie’s name on the sign outside: EDDIE J. LACK. He knew Eddie stepped away from hockey. He just didn’t know he stepped into selling beach houses in Miami.</p><p>As he follows Eddie up the stairs, Lu determines that the man trying to sell him this house<em> is </em>Eddie, noting how his legs make up most of his height. The stork. <em>His</em> stork.</p><p>…God, it’s so stupid how he still has feelings for him after so many years.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“This is the master bedroom.” Eddie says, spreading his arms out like wings to demonstrate the space. “A lot of breathing room and a beautiful view.”</p><p>Eddie isn’t exaggerating by any means. The view out the window looks like a picture, the ocean spreading across the horizon, foam lapping at white sand shores. The only thing missing is that the house doesn’t come with Eddie.</p><p>“Whatever you do for work, this will surely help you unwind.” Eddie’s voice breaks Lu out of his daydream. He yawns. “It’s making <em>me</em> unwind on the job.”</p><p>“Ah, I’m retired.” Lu says, amused.</p><p>“Retired, huh? You look so young for someone who’s buying a retirement home.” Eddie glances at him, brows raised. He does a double take, in recognition—“Hold on, what did you say your name was again?”</p><p>“Roberto,” he replies.</p><p>“…Lu?” Eddie says, quiet, unsure.</p><p>He just nods in response.</p><p>“<em>Lu!</em>” Eddie yells, throwing himself at Lu and hugging him rather aggressively. It’s enough to knock the two of them to the floor, which thankfully had a shag rug to cushion the fall. “You’re such an asshole, why didn’t you say anything?”</p><p>“Because I’m an asshole,” Lu laughs, but it quickly turns into a wheeze under Eddie’s weight. “I thought you forgot me.”</p><p>“I’d never forget you, I just…” Eddie rolls himself off of Lu and onto the floor next to him. His voice is muffled as he stuffs his face into Lu’s side. “I was in real estate mode and I didn’t even recognize you.”</p><p>“I missed you,” Lu says, and he presses his lips on the top of Eddie’s head without thinking. All the other times he’s done that, there was a helmet between them.</p><p>“I missed you, too.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I saw on Twitter that Eddie is now a real estate agent because hockey sucks and like, I get it. I understand. So I was all like, what if he sells a house to Lu. This was gonna be longer and sad but I promised myself that I was only spending an hour writing this</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>